Defenseless
by xFaithfulSkyx
Summary: Its was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives right? Marrying each other. Yea it was until the shots started going off. For Steve it went in slow motion. Kono was in shock. Steve glanced over at his new wife as she hit the floor. "Kono Breathe." Are they being targeted? Are they still in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YA'LL SO THIS IS MY STORY HOPE YOU LIKE:)**

**BOLD=THOUGHTS**

Kono looked in the mirror at her white gown. "You look beautiful." Chins voice said behind her. "Thanks Cuz." he walked into the room and smiled. "You ready for this?" he asked. She glanced back in the mirror before sighing. "definitely." He held out his arm and she gladly took it.

Steve shifted nervously on his feet waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. "Relax Steve." Danny clapped his shoulder. "How? My life is about to change." Steve wiped the sweat away as the music began to play.

There she was walking gracefully down the aisle with Chin by her side. He smiled as she almost tripped over own foot. "Guess you could say she's literally falling for me." Steve chuckled along with the guests. He shook Chins hand then took Konos' and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony..." Kono tuned him out as she stared into Steves blue eyes. "I understand you have written your own vows." Steve nodded and took a deep breath. "Kono I vow to honor and respect you, your decisions, and opinions even if I don't agree with them. I promise to always be by your side whether its in person or a picture in your wallet. I promise to protect you, and give you your time to surf. Also I vow to remember every important event in your life." he smiled. Kono wiped the tears away. "And Kono?" she sighed. "Okay." She smiled. "Steve I vow to honor and respect you. I promise to love you and everything you do. I promise I'll get help cooking." Steve and her laughed. "I promise I will listen to what you have to say. I promise I'll keep a picture with me at all times and always know that you are with me." Steve brushed her tears away with his thumb. "OKay, Do you Steven James McGarrett take Kono Moana Kalakaua to be your lawfully wedded wife have and to hold in sickness and in health for poorer or richer?" Steve smiled. "I do." "Do you Kono Moana Kalakaua take Steven James McGarrett to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for poorer or for richer?" "I do." they placed the rings on their fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss they bride." Steve smiled and kissed Kono.

They walked down the aisle hand-in-hand smiling like a bunch of goofballs. Thats when it happened. They had just made it to the limo when ~_pop~ ~pop~ ~pop~ _it wasn't just a pop they knew that sound, all too well. At the second shot Steves shoulder exploded with pain. It was in slow motion as he glanced over at Kono who stood frozen as she stared at Steve. She was clutching her abdomen as a sticky red liquid seeped through her shaky hands. It was as if the shots deafened him. He couldn't focus on anything, but his wife. He ignored the screams or the guests and his pain as he watch Kono hit the ground hard and a pool of red seeped from under her. Steve fell next to her applying pressure to her wounds. "Baby you keep your eyes open, that's an order do you hear me?" he tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. "Steve?" she croaked. "I'm here baby." she nodded weakly. " I think i'm gonna close my eyes... just for a bit." her eyes closed. He felt for a pulse but didn't get one. "Kono Breathe."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YA'LL SO IT'S ME I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. ALSO I MADE UP THEIR MIDDLE NAMES IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE AND KONOS WAS **_**MOANA WHICH MEANS OCEAN**_

**BOLD=THOUGHTS**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Please Kono Breathe. For me baby, open your eyes." He couldn't get a pulse.** Who had done this? Why would they shoot Kono? **Steve's thoughts were racing. "Sir! You need to move I'm a medic. Please let us do our job." Steve reluctantly moved out of the way. "Chin is anyone else hit?" Steve asked. "No, just you and… and Kono." Steve then remembered he too had been shot. "Sir? Are you coming?" A medic asked in a rushed tone. Steve nodded and followed him to the waiting ambulance. The ride there seemed to go on forever. He held her cold, limp hand in his own.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_Steve watched as Kono interacted with the families of the college students. She looked his way and smiled. "Good job today, Kono." He said. "Thanks boss." She smiled. She seemed a little unfocused today, Steve had asked Chin but he said that it was just a tough case for her and everyone else. Steve seemed to think it was something more but didn't push Chin anymore. Everyone had left, or so he thought. She was locking his office when he noticed Kono in her office. "Hey Kono, everything alright?" He asked. "Yea, just a tough case." She didn't know who she was convincing him or her. __**Why can't I just tell him? Maybe because he's your boss and he doesn't care about your personal life. **__She thought. "Alright, you know you can come to me for anything right?" "Yea, thanks. I'll lock up you head home." "Alright, Night Kono." "Night Steve." That night Steve was going through a file on Wo Fat when there was a nock. "Kono? What are you doing here?" He was confused. "You said I could come to you for anything right?" She shifted nervously. "Yea, come in." she stepped inside his house. He led her over to the couch. "What's wrong?" She took a deep breather. "I'm really sorry about today, I let my personal life get in on my emotions I promise it wont happen again." She said. "Kono what are you talking about?" Steve was genuinely confused. "What? Chin didn't tell you?" Now she was confused. "No he said it was a tough case." She looked embarrassed. "Oh well, might as well tell you any way. That call I took in the middle of the investigation was Adam. We broke up a week ago, and he said he needed to talk. I'm sorry I never should have answered the phone." She looked down. "Kono it's alright." After a while of talking she stood up. "I guess I should go." Steve gave her a hug before she left._

_ -_PRESENT-

Steve watched as they rolled Kono into the awaiting operation room. "Kono McGarrett?" the doc came out. "That's us." They all walked over to the doctor. "Okay, I'm Dr. Brown, I came to update you on what's going to happen. It looks like the first bullet hit right above her left hip bone and the second 2-3 centimeters above her belly button. The first bullet should be an easy fix. However, the second bullet might have cause some internal bleeding.. The surgery should only take 9-12 hours with minimal complications. Oh and Mr. McGarrett I suggest you get your arm checked out right away" The doctor heeded to the operating room. The doctor patched up Steve's arm. He ran to the bathroom and scrubbed the now dry red liquid from his hands until they were raw. He looked in the mirror. **If Kono didn't make it, I would loose everything I have. **He thought. He leaned against the wall and slid down until his bottom hit the ground. He shoved his face in his hands and cried.

_**THANKS FOR READING:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update last night I got home late and had to do some homework. School is going to be the death of me. Alright let's get to the story:**

**CHAPTER 3**

"It's been 17 hours, something had to go wrong. The doc said 9-12 hours." Steve began to pace back and forth. **Please God, if you can hear me, please save her. I need her in my life. She's my everything; I'd give anything to take her place. **Steve silently prayed. "Mr. McGarrett? Your wife is out of surgery; however she is not out of the woods yet. The surgery took longer because the second bullet caused internal bleeding. We were able to repair the bleeding, unfortunately the bullet shattered when it ripped through her skin, which means fragments of the bullet were lodged into her ribs, while extracting the fragments she coded on the table. She is now in stable, but critical condition, I'm afraid she is now in a self induced coma. There is no telling when or if she'll wake up." The doctor unloaded the information on the three men standing there. "Can… Can we see her?" Danny spoke. "You may see her, but I will only permit one of your to stay. I'm assuming that will be Mr. McGarrett?" The doctor responded. "Chin?" Steve asked. Chin nodded.

The three men followed the doctor to ICU. "Her room is right through those doors." The doctor gestured toward a room. "Thank you." Chin said. Steve let them go first so he could have a minute to think. **God, I know she'll wake up. When she does I need to know she will be the same Kono as she was on our wedding day. She was so happy, I love her God. I need to be able to tell her that. I need her to know she means everything to me. **

~_Flashback~_

_They had been dating in the background of their jobs for 8 weeks now. "Steve, we can't tell them. They'll think I slept my way here, I can't handle them think that." Kono looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Babe their Ohana they wouldn't ever think that. They know just how badass you are." Steve kissed her forehead. She nodded. "Hey we have something we would like to tell you guys." Steve said. "Are you finally gonna tell us you're dating?" Danny said like it was no big deal, Chin elbowed him. "Ow! I mean what's the news boss?" Danny grinned. "Wait, you guys already knew?" Kono asked shocked."Well duh! Steve is protective I get that, but with you it's off the charts anyone who looks at you funny he does a background check on." Danny shrugged. Steve and Kono giggled then left to go to dinner. He was so proud of her that she agreed to tell the guys about them even though they already knew._

_ ~Flashback~_

After Danny and Chin left, he walked into Konos room and his heart missed beats. She laid there hooked to a machine. The only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor making beeps. Steve cautiously grabbed her small limp hand and placed it in his large rough chaliced hand. "Oh God, Kono, I love you so much please don't leave me, I can't imagine my life without you. I promise I'll catch whoever did this to you. I said in my vows that I would do anything to protect you; I'm so sorry I let this happen." He let the tears race down his cheeks. It had been 2 days since their wedding and shooting. What was supposed to be one of the most amazing nights of their lives, turned into their worst nightmare anyone could dream. Steve hadn't fallen asleep since the shooting and he wasn't about to knowing that Kono was still not a wake yet. He'll fall asleep when she's awake. **Who has a grudge against me? Wo Fat. Okay so that doesn't make me feel better. If it is him why Kono? Is it because she married me? Did I do this to her? **Different scenarios raced his mind. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Kono" He paced a stray hair behind her ear, his hand linger a while longer before he leaned back in the chair.

_**Hope ya'll liked this Chapter. I promise**_ _**once it gets further into the story the chapters will get longer. Will Kono live or will Steve suffer a loss and be out for blood?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YA'LL I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, CUZ I AM.**

**CHAPETR 4**

He watched as Kono's chest would rise and fall. It had been 3 days since she had surgery. She still hadn't woken up yet. The doctors say it's a good sign that she's breathing on her own, but he'll believe them when she opens her eyes. He studied her face looking for any movement even if it was just a twitch of her nose or a crinkle by her eye. He just needed to see something; he needed Kono to be Kono. He saw what Chin went through with Malia, but he doesn't think that he'll ever recover. "Hey baby, looks like the piece of cake I saved you went bad. I guess we'll have to make our own when we get home. Oh that reminds me, Danny decided to open our wedding gifts and decorate the house. He said that we needed to tone down on the G.I Joe-ness of the décor and go for something more subtle. Don't tell him I told you, but he touched your surfboard." Steve rubbed her knuckles and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get a coffee I'll be back." He looked at her once more then left. He came back and sat in the chair watching the TV. "Tell…Danny I'm gonna kill him." A voice made him jump. "KONO!" he ran and got a doctor. "Mrs. McGarrett, you're awake. Looks like your vitals are good get a nurse if you feel any pain." Kono nodded. "Who…who did this?" Her voice raspy. Steve handed her a cup of water. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with Wo Fat." He looked down. "It's not your… what happened to your arm? Did you get shot?" she asked shocked. "No it was just a graze." He lied. "A graze?! Steven! What the hell is wrong with you?! For god's sake man! Hey Kono." Danny's went from scolding to soothing. "Hey cuz." Chin gave her a hug. "Hey." Her eyes were beginning to droop. "We're gonna get this investigation started." Danny said as they left. "You rest baby." She nodded and soon fell asleep. Steve watched as she drifted to sleep. He knew Wo Fat had something to with the shooting. For the first time in 3 days he fell asleep. He'd been through so much as a Seal but this was something different. This was his wife, yes the men who died were like his brothers, but how could he loose Kono? She's his everything. Steve woke up to a cold sweat.

~STEVES DREAM~

_He was there again, but this time he was the shooter. He watched as Kono; fell to the ground and Wo Fat rush to her side. __**Why is she with him? Why did I shoot her? **__He thought. He watched as the medics shook their head and Wo Fat fall to his knees. __**I killed Kono. I did. **__He told himself. "God, Kono. I'm so sorry." He cried._

_~STEVES DREAM~_

Steve glanced over as Kono rested her eyes. She looked to be peaceful but he could only imagine the war going on in her head and body. Suddenly the annoying beeping stopped, now it was just a solid beep. "NURSE!" Steve yelled. The nurses came in and placed the shocks on her. "Okay we got her back. Move her up to ICU." She instructed. "What happened?" Steve asked. "Her heart stopped. She must have relived the moment while she was sleeping and that caused stress." The nurse said then allowed him up to see Kono.

**Alright I know this is not the best chapter but I have school tomorrow so yea. REVEIWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. SORRY IT'S A BIT DELAYED I HAD A MILITARY CERMONY TO ATTEND. ALSO I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE I'M GOING TO THE DENTIST, THEN I HAVE ANOTHER MILITARY TRAINING BRUSH UP. SO ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE **

**CHAPTER 5**

As Steve walked into the room Kono was hooked up to ventilators helping her breathe. "Oh Kono." He sighed and sat in the plastic chair.

~_FLASHBACK~_

"_Hey Kono?" Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… Yea?" she shifted nervously. "Do you want to go to dinner after work?" she smiled brightly at him. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Oh alright break it up you two. This is a place of business not love making." Danny expressed. "Come on, it's kinda cute." Chin shrugged. Kono smiled. Around 6 Steve came and picked up Kono. She was in this beautiful purple sundress. She grabbed her sweater and they went to this fancy restaurant. "Hey I have a question." Steve said. "yea?" "Well, you stay over at my house most of the time or I stay at yours so I was wandering if you wanted to move in with me?" She looked shocked at frist but then smiled. "Of course I will."They gave eachother a kiss and finished dinner._

_ ~FLASHBACK~_

He sat there holding her hand. Again he wasn't going to fall asleep until she was safe in his arms and in their home.

**ALRIGHT SO I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY SO I'M NOT GOING TO GET RID OF IT. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY PLEASE GO AHEAD AND MESSAGE ME. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT SO YOU COULD TELL ME HOW. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE IT JUST HANGING THERE SO PLEASE SOMEONE ADOPT IT.**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YA'LL SO I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE BUT I READ OVER THE STORY AGAIN AND I GOT MY AMBISHION BACK SO HERE IT IS:**

**CHAPTER 6**

Steve sat staring at his lovely Kono as her heart monitor beeped in a slow, steady pattern. A few days had gone by since she crashed again and there is still no sign of her waking up yet. "Kono, I'm leaving for a little bit okay? I'll be back I promise."

-Chin and Danny-

"Chin? I don't think Wo Fat did this." Danny stated. "Why is that?" Chin put his hands on his hips. "Well, for one, the shooter shot Kono and only hit Steve's shoulder, and two I'm sure Wo Fat would have said something by now." Chin seemed to ponder this is his mind for a minute. As he opened his mouth to speak Steve walked in. "Is something wrong with Kono?" Chin asked. "No, she's still the same. What did we find out?" Steve asked walking over to the table computer. "Well. We don't think it's Wo Fat." Danny said cautiously. "Oh ya?" Danny explained his theory to Steve. "Okay, good point. Do we have any other suspects?" He asked. "Well, Chin thought about Frank DeLano, but he had a solid alibi." They spent the better part of the day listing suspects when realization hit Steve. "Adam!" He began to type as fast as he could. "What? Why?" Danny asked. "Because, the week before the college case, Kono and him broke up, more like she broke up with him, anyways, the day of the case he called her." Steve pulled up the record of Adam. "That would be the heated argument she got into?" Chin asked. "When?" Steve looked up. "Before the takedown. She was on the phone and on the other end was yelling then she raised her voice." Chin explained. "We need to bring him in. Danny can you go sit with Kono?" Steve asked putting on his badge and gun. "Just this one time McGarrett, will I EVER ALLOW you to "accidentally" open a door to hard and "accidentally" hit the suspect in the head." Danny said using air quotations. "Roger." Steve smirked.

-Danny and Kono-

"Hey Kono, it's me, Danny. I just need to talk to you okay? Look before you wake up I need to tell you sorry for touching your surfboards. I just- I don't know I guess since it's such a big part of your life I had to just touch so I would know that you'd be okay. Listen Kono, you really need to wake up okay? Chin is doing his best to keep it together, I'm just missing your bad ass personality and kicking my butt on retraining day, Grace misses you too, but Steve is the one I'm really worried about. He's really trying to keep it together, the last time he went into his office he cried because he saw your picture on his desk. Please Kono just wake up. I promise I'll stop eating the chocolate you keep in the kitchen. I- Please." Danny cried. He sat in the chair by her bedside and carefully took her had in his and cried.

-Kono-

_She woke up in this strange place. The last thing she remember was talking to Steve. He looked worn out, his eyes were red. Was he crying? This place she was in felt like she was floating on clouds. She heard a faint voice in the distance. "Please wake up." She heard. She turned again and saw a beautiful white light going into the vast distance of the ocean. She took 2 steps towards the white light reaching her hand out to touch the light._

**I REALLY HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED. I WILL BE UPDATING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY YA'LL HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. I KNOW I AM.**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Previously on Defenseless:

~-Kono-

_She woke up in this strange place. The last thing she remember was talking to Steve. He looked worn out, his eyes were red. Was he crying? This place she was in felt like she was floating on clouds. She heard a faint voice in the distance. "Please wake up." She heard. She turned again and saw a beautiful white light going into the vast distance of the ocean. She took 2 steps towards the white light reaching her hand out to touch the light.~_

_The light; so painless, so beautiful, so bright, so warm, so welcoming, but so…wrong. It was missing something, someone. Steve. She suddenly pulled her hand back and the pain ran up her body._

_-Steve and Chin-_

_Steve pulled up to the warehouse that was known to house the Yakuza. "Ready?"He asked Chin while cocking his gun. Chin nodded silently. They walked in and were immediately met with guns. "We don't want any trouble. We just need to talk to Adam Noushimouri regarding his father." Steve and Chin raised their hands. "Put your guns down." They heard. The men lowered their weapons and split apart as Adam walked between them. "McGarrett." He stated in a tone of disqust. Once they had him in the interview room Steve's blood was beginning to boil. "Adam where were you 10 days ago?" Chin asked. "I don't know. What day was that?" He asked trying to sound completely innocent. "That was a Sunday. Now, where were you at approximately 10am to 10:30am?" Steve asked growing irritated. "Hmm… I can't seem to recall, where I was. May I ask why?" He smiled at how angry Steve was growing. Before Chin could answer Steve's phone rang showing Danny's caller i.d. The men walked out of the room and Steve put his phone on speaker. "Danny? How's Kono?" Steve asked a little worried. "Steve… I'm so sorry… I was talking to her then she crashed, they pushed me out of the room…they informed the governor and I. The governor went in and saw her. He said that I shouldn't go in there…Steve I'm really sorry." Steve felt the tears running down his face as he hit knees. "Kono!" he cried hoping maybe she would wake him up they would be on their honeymoon. "Steve let's get this son of a bitch. For Kono." Chin said choking back tears. Steve collected himself and walked in the room. "Sorry. To answer your question, Officer Kono Kalakoua was shot twice and killed. Now, we have reason to believe you did this due to your connections with the Yakuza and your previous relationship." Steve felt the wetness in his eyes but blinked it back. "Sorry, amd I being charged? Or can I go?" He smiled. "You're free to go." Chin said through clenched teeth._

_-Danny, Chin, and Steve-_

_They all sat in silence in the hospital__except for the couple of strangled sobs from each man in that room. Danny felt partly responsible. Chin was in shock. Steve… he… well… he's sad, angry, shocked, numb, and thinks he's dreaming. After a while he lost it he just let it all go and sobbed. "She's gone really gone." He cried. "don't leave me Kono please!" He cried. His G.I jane was gone, dead. Never coming back._

_His wife. Kono Kalakuoua. Dead. Gone. A Memory. Lost in the obis. His unborn childrens' mom was dead. Lost forever._

_**HEY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE. I PROMISE THIS IS NOT THE END. HOWEVER WILL KONO BE ALIVE? KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN. THEN A REALLY CLOSE FRIEND OF MINES MOTHER PASSED AWAY. SO ITS BEEN ROUGH. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON DEFENSLESS:_

_His wife. Kono Kalakuoua. Dead. Gone. A Memory. Lost in the obis. His unborn childrens' mom was dead. Lost forever.~_

-KONO-

She sat staring at the white ceilings and white walls. Why is everything so white? She wandered. "Do you understand what I'm telling you Officer Kalakaua?" The governor asked. "No, I wont do it I refuse. Steve can protect me I want to see Chin, Danny, and my husband!" She began to cry. What's wrong with me? I never cry? She wandered. "I have a right to refuse protective custody!" She was angry now and just wanted to go home. "Fine. I won't be able to protect you if I leave." He turned towards the door.

-Danny,Steve,Chin-

"I can't believe she's really gone." Danny said shoving his face into his hands. Before anyone could respond the governor walked out. "Why the hell have you been in there? We are her family!" Steve yelled. The whispered "Family, she'll never have one." He let more tears fall down his face. "I know, I'm sorry but it was for her own good. She's not dead. She didn't know. I walked in there and I faked her death for protective reasons but she refused when she woke up. She wants to see you." He explained. "Are you kidding me! She just woke up from her coma!? And you are the one standing there? Who do you think you are!? I don't care if you are the governor you don't mess with our family." Chin said. The three men stormed off towards Kono's room.

-KONO-

She was lying on her side sobbing into her pillow when the door opened. "Kono?" Chin said. She slowly sat up and looked at the men standing in her doorway. Chin and Danny's eyes were bloode shot and they had tear stains on their cheeks. She let out a breath of relief when she noticed Steve. His eyes were red, but he had fresh tears rolling down his face. He looked exhausted. "Hey." She said quietly. Before she knew it Steve was at her side engulfing her in his strong arms. "God, please don't scare me like that again." He mumbled into her soft hair. "I'm sorry. I just woke up like 15 minutes ago." She said as tears rolled down her face. "Shhh. It's okay." After everyone gave her hugs her eyes began to droop. "Kono?" Steve asked worriedly. "I'm just tired. Don't worry I'll wake up in the morning. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Steve smiled and gave her a kiss on her temple before she fell asleep.

She's alive. Kono is alive. My wife.

Suddenly screaming erupted from the waiting room. Steve quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Danny and Chin. "Dan—Shots fired! Shots fired!" Steve yelled into his phone. Suddenly the door burst open.

**HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKED. THE LAST PART WAS A BIT OF A SURPRISE TO ME TOO. DON'T WORRY THOUGH KONO IS ALIVE RIGHT? WHO IS AT THE DOOR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY Y'ALL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW THE ENDING WAS A BIT SPURR OF THE MOMENT BUT TRUST ME WITH THIS PLEASE. AND ALSO I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING. THANKSJ**

_PREVIOUSLY ON DEFENSELESS:_

_~Suddenly screaming erupted from the waiting room. Steve quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Danny and Chin. "Dan—Shots fired! Shots fired!" Steve yelled into his phone. Suddenly the door burst open.~_

Kono sunk back into her pillow as Steve carefully positioned his body in front of her. "Sir? I'm Five-O. Who are you?" Steve tried to communicate. "M-My wife th-they didn't help her. They let her die!" He shouted waving the gun in random motions. "Sir? I understand how you feel, okay? This woman behind me? That's my wife." He jerked his thumb towards Kono. "I didn't get to protect my wife." The man sobbed. "Trust me, I know. I allowed my wife to get shot, twice. Okay? I couldn't protect her either. What happened to your wife?" He asked inching closer to the poor man. "W-We were sleeping and two men broke in and… they tried to rape her, but I fought them and they stabbed her. That knife was meant for me but she took it. For me." He dropped to his knees allowing the gun to fall to his side. Steve unloaded the gun and dropped beside the man. "Sir? I know it's hard right now, but trust me it'll get easier. I'm not saying you'll forget her, but I'm sure your wife would want you to honor her, by living. Okay?" the man nodded and fell into Steves arms. "I-I'm so sorry. I just- I just miss her so much. She- She was 3 months pregnant. We had been trying for years. I loved her." He let tears fall down his face. "Hey… You _love _her. You'll never stop loving her." Soon about a dozen police officers invaded the room taking their statements and arresting the man.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he clapped Steve on the back. "Yea man. Just got me thinkin' how that almost could've been me, if I'd have lost Kono." He ran his hand over his face as he looked back at his wife who had fallen asleep. "Don't worry man. She is fine. Remember she _is _Kono." Steve smiled and nodded.

The next day Kono was released from the hospital and was put on light work duties. She sighed as she fell back onto their bed. She relished in the smell. It was a mix between, cologne, flowers, and the ocean. "Hmm. I don't think I've missed anything more." She sighed but smiled as she saw Steve raise a brow. "Well, you know, besides you." He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Hello?" Steve answered his phone. "What!? Okay great. Thanks." He was smiling like a fool. "What?" She asked as she snuggled into his side. "They got Adam on tape saying he did the shooting." Kono's eyes grew wide. "What!? How?" he brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "They had an undercover go for him. He was like 'Yea just last week I shot my ex girlfriend." Kono smiled. "I love you." "I love you too." Then he kissed her temple.

_His Wife. Safe. Free. Kono is alive._

**So this was the last chapter. Sorry if it is a dumb ending. L**


End file.
